Días de encanto
by yin17
Summary: ¡No hay mejor manera para iniciar la secundaria que viendo a tu mejor amigo Zick, siendo novio de Patty Smirnov! ¡Elena sí que estaba feliz! Ella aun no entendía lo que pasaba, pero de lo que estaba segura, es que encontraría la verdad.
1. Día 1 : ¡ Qué comience el encanto!

**Ni Monster allergy ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Día 1 : ¡ Qué comience el encanto!**

Era una calurosa mañana de lunes en Old Mill Village, Zick y Elena estaban muy emocionados porque ese lunes comenzarían la secundaria. Cómo de costumbre, ambos amigos se acompañaron en su trayecto hacia su nueva escuela, platicando con emoción sobre lo que habían hecho durante el verano, el cual pasaron separados.

-Y cómo de costumbre, mis abuelos, y mis tíos y Lonzo, pasearon con nosotros por Roma.

\- ¡Suena increíble!- Dijo con entusiasmo el peliazul.

\- No sí lo haces todos los veranos desde que tienes memoria. ¡Pero basta con mis aburridas vacaciones, platícame como te fue en el verano en el pueblo con tus abuelos!

\- Pues, tú sabes, lo normal que se hace cuando visitas a los abuelos. Cociné un poco de pastel de esponja con la abuela, paseamos por el pueblo y fuimos de cazeria extrema de monstruos mi abuelo mi padre y yo. – Dijo Zick fingiendo indiferencia.

\- ¡Vaya bomba! ¿Cuántos capturaron? ¿Eran muchos? ¿Viste especies nuevas? ¿Les ganaste en números, no es así? – Elena casi estalla de emoción.

\- Sí, sí demasiados, si muchas y por supuesto.

\- ¡Y yo en el coliseo! ¡En cuanto salgamos de la secundaria debes ir a enseñármelos todos!

\- ¡Por supuesto! De hecho, hay uno que caze para ti.

\- ¿Cazaste un monstruo para mi?

\- ¡Pues claro, eres mi chica especial! ¿Para quién más?... ¡Bueno quiero decir mejor, amiga tu sabes… yo no…! - Elena miro atónita a Zick quien no sabía cómo reparar su pequeño pensamiento fugitivo.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Mira Patty, los dos pequeños perdedores de la escuela han llegado! ¿Cómo les fue en su verano de raros?

\- ¡No somos raros! Yo este verano…

\- ¡Qué lástima nos interesa! ¿Verdad Patty? – Dijo Mattie inturrumpiendo a Zick y fingiendo un bostezo.

\- ¿Qué?... si lo que tu digas. – Patty sonreía torpemente mientras veía fijamente a Zick, quién por supuesto, no se dio cuenta. Elena y Mattie observaban con rareza la situación.

\- Ehm, bien ya nos hicieron perder mucho tiempo, ¡Vámonos Zick busquemos nuestros casilleros!- Elena se llevó a Zick del brazo.

\- ¿Patty se puede saber que sucede contigo? – Gritó con molestia.

\- ¿No te parece que Zick volvió mas guapo este verano?

\- ¿Más guapo? ¿Zick? ¡Patty Smirnov reacciona! Es de Ezekiel Zick de quien estamos hablando. Nuestro vecino raro, tan pálido que asusta, siempre lo hemos visto hablando solo y su casa es de locos, ¿Y ahora te parece guapo?

\- Bueno sí es raro, pero mira, volvió más alto y con una voz más gruesa, y su piel tiene un lindo bronceado. ¿Ya notaste que se ve musculoso? – Patty hablaba perdidamente mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo principal de la escuela.

* * *

En los pasillos de la secundaria se veían a los jóvenes con expresiones entusiastas ante el nuevo inicio, cómo era costumbre desde el segundo año de primaria, Ford y Soup se sentaron juntos, Annie y David detrás de ellos, y cómo era de esperarse Elena y Zick se sentaron en el fondo.

Lo que llamo la atención de todos y la molestia de Elena, fue que al llegar Patty, quitó violentamente al chico que estaba sentado junto a Zick para estar con él. Una vez que obtuvo el asiento deseado, comenzó a darle sonrisas incómodas a Zick, quién la ignoraba. Todos los presentes en el aula susurraban sobre lo ocurrido con risas, mientras el susodicho no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho accidentalmente a su mejor amiga momentos antes; quedando totalmente fuera de la situación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Mattie miro con fastidio a su amiga y la jalo hacia ella. Elena por su parte, sentía "un extraño e irreconocible sentimiento de gran furia y molestia", algo similar al que siente al ver a Lay Mamery, el cual no ha sabido identificar.

-¡Siéntense todos! – Una mujer de avanzada edad, baja estatura y expresión severa, cerró de golpe la puerta del salón, deteniendo en seco el espéctaculo de hace un momento. – Jóvenes, soy la Señorita Gray, soy su maestra tutora y les daré la clase de química. Lo primero que haremos es hablar sobre las reglas de mi aula. Primero, quiero un comportamiento de acuerdo a su edad…

\- ¡Zick! – Elena susurró a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

\- No es eso, es que la maestra se ve que es una señora…

\- ¿Una señora qué?

\- ¡Una maestra muy ocupada, parece tener mucho que decírnos así que continue, lo siento! – Dijo Zick con una gran sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Sí Señorita Gray, usted continue y disculpe a mi compañero! – Patty se levanto de su asiento desviando la atención de la maestra, provocando que todos se burlaran de ella al defender a Zick.

\- ¡Silencio! Ya que tienen tantas ganas de socializar, comenzaremos con nuestro primer proyecto, en equipos, una investigación sobre átomos. – Terminada la sentencia, no se hizo esperar el barullo de quejas de los alumnos.

\- ¡Silencio! Muy bien a continuación diré quienes son pareja de equipo.

\- ¡Disculpe Señora Gray! – Elena alzo impaciente su mano.

\- ¡Señorita! ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Usted asignará los equipos? ¡Es que yo siempre trabajo con Zick y no me gustaria que… - Nuevamente todo el grupo comenzó a burlarse de ellos, molestando enormemente a Patty.

\- ¡Qué lastima jovencita en mi clase se hace lo que yo digo! Muy bien, David McMackamac y Ford, Soup y Annie Van Mousse, Patty Smirnov y Ezekiel Zick.

- _¡Genial este día no puede ir peor!_ – Pensó la pelirroja

\- Elena Patata y Mattie O'Hare.

\- _¡Sí, sí pudo!_

\- Tss, Elena, ¿Todo bien?

\- ¡Sí Zick de maravilla! – Elena se quejó con sarcasmo mientras se volteaba y daba la espalda a un confundido Zick.

El resto del día transcurrió con más calma. Patty se esforzaba notablemente en llamar la atención de Zick, mientras que este trataba de descifrar el motivo de la molestia de su mejor amiga. Elena era una chica llena de energía y que siempre tenía algo que decírle, pero notaba que estaba callada y malhumorada. Cada vez que Elena volteaba hacía donde estaba Zick, veía como Patty lo observaba, aumentando "ese extraño sentimiento". Evadir a Zick en el almuerzo e ignoralo el resto del día fue fácil para ella, y por milagro, siempre había algo que lo interrumpía, y sin darse cuenta, ¡al fin el terrible primer día había acabado!

* * *

Sólo había pasado un segundo de que el timbre anunciaba el fin del día y Elena ya había salido rápidamente del salón, con Zick tras de ella. Patty iba detrás de ellos con molestia hasta que Mattie la detuvo.

-¡Muy bien esto es suficiente! Al principio creí que bromeabas, pero esto ya me esta dando miedo, ¿Qué te pasa amiga?

\- ¡Ya te lo dije desde la primera hora! ¡Es Zick, creo que me gusta!

\- ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta! ¡Vamos a tu casa que tenemos que hablar urgentemente! – Mattie se llevo a Patty prácticamente a rastras, mientras esta seguía viendo con molestia cómo Zick perseguía a Elena hacía su casa.

\- ¡Basta Elena, por favor, recuerda que soy asmático! – Dijo Zick fingiendo no tener aliento.

\- ¡Pues entonces deja de seguirme! ¡Nadie te pido que lo hicieras!

\- ¡Ya basta! – Dijo Zick tomándola por el brazo y girándola hacia él. - ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que hice ahora? Los rostros de Zick y Elena quedaron muy cerca y en automático ambos chicos se sonrojaron, Elena aprovecho el descuido de Zick para soltarse y caminar hasta la entrada de sus respectivas casas.

\- ¡Tú deberías saberlo!

\- ¿Cómo voy a saber que hice si no me lo dices? Ok, tengo empatía pero eres incomprensible.

\- ¡Es por Patty Smirnov! No me gusto nada el horrible espéctaculo que hicieron juntos el día de hoy.

\- ¿Espectáculo? ¿De qué hablas? Yo nisiquiera le dirigí hoy la palabra más que cuando nos saludaron al entrar.

\- ¡Siempre excusas contigo! – Elena entró a su casa azotando fuertemente su puerta, sus hermanos que habían corrido al saludarla, regresaron corriendo a la sala al ver su expresión.

* * *

Zick aun preguntándose que diablos la había molestado tanto, entro rendido a su casa. En la sala, los monstruos debatían sobre que había ocasionado esta vez que su amiga guardiana estuviera molesta con Zick.

-Tal vez Zick olvidar su cumpleaños. –Sugirió Bombo.

\- No, todavía faltan dos semanas, tal vez la dejo fuera de una aventura otra vez.

\- ¡Es sí no Ben, Zick no ha enfrentado a ningún monstruo, estuvo ayudándome a buscar mi ojo toda la tarde! – Bu señalaba su ojo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, mis monstruos debatiendo sobre mi vida amorosa!

\- ¿Vida amorosa joven domador? – Pregunto Timothy con picardía.

\- _¡Zick tiene novia, Zick tiene novia!_ – Coreaban los monstruos del oasis de detención Barrymore.

\- Iré a mi cuarto, tengo mucha tarea que hacer. – Zick corrió velozmente hacia su habitación, mientras los monstruos seguían cantando y Timothy y sus abuelos riendo.

* * *

Mientras, en casa de los Smirnov, la señora del mismo apellido preparaba algo en la cocina mientras buscaba un número en la agenda de su celular, momentos después, Patty y Mattie llegaron azotando la puerta y sentándose en la sala.

-¡Patty Smirnov cuántas veces te he dicho que no te dejes caer sobre los muebles y que no azotes las puertas!

\- ¡Lo siento mamá! – Contestó desde la sala.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí solas hablemos tranquilamente de esto! Estas son las razones por las que Ezekiel Zick no debe gustarte, número uno, es el chico más raro de todo Old Mill Village, si sales con él, eso te hará rara también y dañarás tu reputación.

\- _¿Ezekiel Zick? ¿Será el mismo?_ –Pensó para sí la Señora Smirnov.

\- Razón número dos, Elena Patata, cómo tu ya sabrás…

\- Lamento la interrupción, pero, bueno, tú sabes que entre madre e hija no hay secretos. – La madre de Patty entro a la sala y se sentó en el sillon, en medio de las dos chicas.– Patty, según entiendo, te gusta ese muchacho Zick, ¿Es el hijo de la florista no es así? El de la casa #7.

\- ¡Pues sí mamá pero…!

\- ¡No se preocupe señora Smirnov, ya estoy tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hija y yo…

\- No Mattie querida, me parece una excelente idea, ¡Es un chico muy educado y muy interesante!

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntarón ambas chicas sorprendidas, al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Siempre debes rodearte de personas interesantes hija.

\- ¡Pues sí, pero es una lástima, todos sabemos que a Zick le gusta Elena Patata y ya no podemos hacer nada! – Dijo Patty con molestia.

\- ¡En eso sí tiene razón!

\- No te desanimes hija, una Smirnov no se rinde fácilmente, te diré que es lo que debes hacer y rápidamente conseguirás llamar su atención.

Mattie veia sorprendida cómo ambas Smirnov organizaban animadamente el plan de conquista de Patty. Sin ningún interes de participar en el, se fue molesta hacia su casa, sin sospechar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Este año volví a ver esta serie, pero esta vez con mis hermanas, y una de ellas me dio esta idea, y platicando con otro fan llamado William, retome la idea de hacer un fic sobre PattyxZick y pues, ¡Aquí esta el resultado! Este fic estará dedicado para ellos, ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Espero sus reviews, hasta el siguiente episodio!


	2. Día 2: El estúpido collar

Monster Allergy no me pertenece, sólo esta historia.

* * *

Día 2: El estúpido collar

-No tengo la menor idea del porque, pero ayer la actitud de Zick me hizo enojar como antes, ¿Qué no veía como los miraban los demás en la escuela? ¡O lo que es peor, el cómo lo veía Patty Smirnov! ¿Desde cuándo ella lo ve "atractivo"? ¡Ni siquiera lo es!

Bueno, debo admitir que feo tampoco es.. digo su cabello es lindo, y su sonrisa también lo es, ¡y su cabello es tan…!

-¡Yo siempre lo supe, a ti te gusta Zick! ¡Te gusta Zick! ¡Te gusta Zick! – Lonzo asomó su cabeza por la habitación de su prima. Elena lo empujo hacia fuera y cerró fuertemente la puerta poniéndole candado.

\- Nota a mi misma, debo dejar de hablar en voz alta.

\- ¡El que me hayas sacado no cambiará tus sentimientos!

\- ¡Vete a cuidar a los bebés para eso te pagan mis padres! – Elena se dejo caer en su cama boca abajo.

\- ¡Gustarme Zick, sí como no! Es mi mejor amigo, y ahora que lo pienso, su mamá me dio el don de la vista, así que eso me hace como su hermana, así que no, nada de eso. ¡Eso sí, ese tonto me las pagará por ignorarme ayer!

* * *

Al día siguiente, era un día tormentoso en Old Mill, y no por el humor de Elena, si no que, según la abuela fantasma de Zick, "no llovía así desde hace cincuenta años". Tratando de hacer las pases con Elena, aun sin entender porque, Zick llego emocionado a esperar a Elena para ir juntos a la escuela, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño dombox.

Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo, la Señora Patata le informo que su hija se había ido a la escuela más temprano. Resignado y molesto decidió marcharse el solo.

La gran tormenta estaba empapando al joven domador, su paraguas se había roto debido a la intensidad de la tormenta. Poco después una camioneta, muy lujosa, se orilló a donde él estaba.

-Esta no es una buena mañana para caminar muchacho, ¡Sube será un placer para nosotras llevarte! – Ofreció la Señora Smirnov bajando un poco su vidrio.

\- ¡No se preocupe señora Smirnov, puedo tomar el autobús! – Contesto el domador nervioso, sus recuerdos de su vecina ex androgorka no eran los más agradables.

\- ¡No seas bobo Zick, sube vamos todos al mismo lugar! – Patty dijo con su mejor sonrisa, la cual era perturbarte, aunque no tanto cómo la de que tenía Mattie cuando Zick subió resignado a la camioneta.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No hay de que Zick, cuando quieras. Aunque yo debería estar enojada contigo.

\- ¿Enserio, porqué?

\- Bueno, ayer habíamos planeado hablar del proyecto y te fuiste tras Elena, me dejaste plantada.

\- ¡Oh qué terrible Zick! No deberías ser así hijo…

\- De seguro le caigo muy mal mamá.

\- ¡No Patty, no es eso! Yo creí que era yo quien te caía mal, desde que estamos en preescolar siempre me pusiste apodos y te burlabas de mi, hasta me incluiste en tu lista negra y…

\- ¡Tonterías de niños pequeños! ¿No es así hija?

\- ¡Claro! Y ya no somos niños, ya somos jóvenes, ¿No crees que podríamos reiniciar las cosas y comenzar a ser… - Patty se acercó cada vez más a Zick, incomodando rotundamente al chico, por la poca distancia y la mirada coqueta.

\- ¡Amigos claro! – La espalda del domador chocó con la puerta de la camioneta.

\- Si amigos, estoy muy emocionada, hasta Mattie lo está, ¿Verdad? – Ante la indiferencia de su amiga, Patty le dio un codazo.

\- Sí no puedo con la emoción. –Contestó la peli azul con antipatía.

\- ¡Genial a Elena también la hará feliz!

\- ¡Elena, Elena, Elena! ¿Es en la única persona en la que piensas? – Todos en la camioneta miraron asustados a Patty, que al notarlo, volvió a sentarse rápidamente tratando de volver a sonreír. - ¡Lo siento me altere un poco, pero será un gusto que todos seamos amigos! La primera hora es química, sentémonos juntos para planear el proyecto.

\- Te veré allá, debo hacer algo primero. – Zick bajo de la camioneta y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio.

\- ¿Vez lo que te dije Patty? A Zick sólo le interesa esa Patata y a ti no… - La señora Smirnov se bajo de su camioneta y se puso en medio de su hija y su amiga, empujando a la última.

\- Te advertí que sería difícil, pero no hay nada que una Smirnov no pueda hacer, ¿No?

\- Sí mamá, no te preocupes, seguiré con nuestro plan.

* * *

En el pasillo de la escuela, Zick buscaba desesperadamente a Elena, cuidando el dombox con su obsequio, había un mar de cabezas en el pasillo que no le permitían verla, hasta que de pronto la vio entrada del salón, Zick agitó sus manos y la saludo cuando ella volteo, después ella hizo un gesto de molestia y entro rápidamente al salón.

-¡Por que es que no me sorprende!

Zick caminó rápidamente al salón intentando alcanzar a la guardiana en entrenamiento, pero ella caminaba entre los espacios más difíciles de pasar, al llegar a un asiento, cuyos asientos de alrededor ya estaban llenos, se sentó rápidamente.

Resignado y molesto, Zick tomo uno que estaba dos atrás de ella. Al pasar frente a su asiento se detuvo para hablar frente a ella.

-Tal vez lograste ignorarme esta mañana, pero en la salida hablaremos sí o sí.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

\- No – Dijo sonriendo sínicamente – Sólo te estoy advirtiendo.

Patty y Mattie llegaron unos momentos después, e igual al día anterior, Patty corrió hacia dónde se había sentado Zick, junto a él estaba el mismo chico de ayer, que al verla llegar corriendo, prefirió salir con temor.

-¿Listo para la clase pareja?... de equipo por supuesto –Rio nerviosamente la chica al ver a su compañero molesto.

\- ¡Sí estoy más listo que nunca! – Zick dijo elevando el tono de su voz para que la pelirroja lo escuchará.

-Bien estudiantes comenzaremos con la clase del día de hoy, reúnanse con su pareja y continúen con su proyecto, pero en absoluto orden.

\- Mira Zick, estas fueron las muestras de minerales que pude conseguir, ¿cuáles conseguiste tu?

\- Tengo estos cuatro, los encontré en casa.

\- Son geniales- Patty noto con molestia como su compañero de equipo seguía mirando a Elena y casi la ignoraba por completo. Notando que la maestra había salido del salón, metió la mano a su mochila - ¡Pero mira te traje un obsequio! –Esa última declaración hizo a Zick prestar atención a su compañera, al igual que al resto del salón.

\- ¿Un regalo?

\- Sí, es un collar con un cuarzo azul, te dará buena suerte, además de que este collar será un símbolo del renacer de nuestra relación. Al aceptarlo me estás perdonando.

\- ¿Puedes creer que sea Patty Smirnov la que está haciendo todo esto? – Preguntó Mattie con enfado.

\- ¡No, no puedo creer que sea Patty Smirnov! – Elena apretaba fuertemente el vaso de precipitado que tenía en las manos, mientras presenciaba lo que definiría cómo una asquerosa escena.

\- Pues…yo.. yo no se…

\- ¡Qué lo acepte! ¡Qué lo acepte! ¡Qué lo acepte! – Coreaban sus compañeros, excepto Elena y Mattie.

\- ¡Anda Zick acéptalo! – Dijo Patty como regaño.

\- De acuerdo. – Zick tomo el collar de la mano de Patty y lo amarró a su cuello. – Todos los compañeros gritaron con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Eso lo puedo creer aun menos! – Dijo Mattie atónita.

\- ¡Pues yo menos! – Gritó completamente Elena. Su furia era tanta, que logro romper el vaso de químicos que tenía en las manos. Instintivamente lo soltó arrojándolo al suelo, salpicando las zapatillas nuevas de Mattie. Elena sólo podía jurar que había visto todo en cámara lenta.

\- ¡Mis zapatillas se derritieron! ¡El suelo se derrite! ¡Mis pies! ¡Alguien llamé a un doctor! – Mattie comenzó a gritar, inmediatamente maestros comenzaron a entrar a ayudarla en lo que los estudiantes salían corriendo del aula.

* * *

Elena se encontraba sentada en el suelo afuera de la enfermería de la escuela con las cabeza recargada en las rodillas.

 _-¿En qué momento el día se estropeó de esta manera? ¿Por qué todo se salió de control?_ –Pensaba la guardiana para sí misma.

\- ¿Cómo sigue Mattie? – El peliazul se sentó a su lado.

\- ¡Y de pronto recordé por qué estaba todo tan mal!

\- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

\- ¡Pues claro y no estoy de humor así que déjame en paz!

\- Bien, al menos dime la razón de tu molestia.

\- ¡Oh eso lo sabes perfectamente!

\- No, sí no no te lo estaría preguntando.

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! No se que se traen tu y Patty Smirnov, pero les encanta protagonizar escenas cursis.

\- ¡Oh no lo puedo creer! – Zick comenzó a reírse fuertemente, aumentando la furia de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Oh esto es otro de tus actos de tu actuación cómo estúpido?

\- Bueno es que, sabía que estabas celosa de Lay Mamery, ¿Pero Patty Smirnov? ¡Eso sí es otro nivel?!

\- ¡Para comenzar! Punto número uno, yo no soy celosa, ni de Lay y mucho menos de Patty Smirnov y segundo, tú le gustas a ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no celosa! Ella sólo está tratando de madurar y de que todos seamos amigos, vamos Elena, tu eres la que me sugería que fuera más abierto y que tuviera más amigos.

\- Sí, pero ella no te quiere como amigo, lo que pasa es que ustedes los hombres son muy estúpidos y no se dan cuenta.

\- ¿Entonces dices que nos sería capaz de darme cuenta si hay una chica enamorada de mi?

\- Por supuesto, mira las señales: Busca estar siempre contigo, sólo te habla a ti, y te da muchos regalos, ¿A quién más ves haciendo eso?

\- A ti –Sonrió Zick pícaramente. – Elena se volteo completamente sonrojada.

\- ¡Ese… ese no es el punto! ¡El punto es que…

\- Qué no debes ponerte celosa, ni Lay, ni Patty, ni ninguna otra chica va ser más importante para mi que tú. ¡Mira te traje un obsequio de disculpas! –Zick extendió su mano y puso en las manos de Elena el dombox. – Le llaman "el hada del bosque" es un pequeño monstruo volador que se puede encontrar en los bosques. Lo atrapé para ti.

\- ¡Es hermoso! Muchas gracias. – Elena lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado?

\- ¡Sólo si ya no te comportas como idiota!

\- Sólo si tu admites que estás celosa.

\- No lo estoy, ni de ella ni de nadie.- Zick y Elena se levantaron y se fueron caminando hacia la salida. Desde adentro del consultorio, Patty, la señora Smirnov y Mattie acostada en su cama, escuchaban la conversación.

\- ¿Lo ves mamá? – Patty abrazó a su madre mientras lloraba en su regazo - ¡Él sólo quiere a esa tonta!

\- Te lo dije – Dijo Mattie con ironía.

\- ¡Ya basta Patty no armes una escena! – La madre de Patty la retiro de su regazo. – Lo que tienes que hacer es avanzar en el plan, yo misma te aseguro que a a partir de mañana… todo será diferente. –Terminó su declaración con una malvada sonrisa. – _Disfruta tu libertad, joven domador…mientras puedas._

* * *

Bien chicos aquí les traigo otro episodio más de esta loca historia, agradezco a quienes me han hecho llegar sus reviews, ¡Me alegro que les este gustando la historia! Ya veremos que caminos toma este triángulo amoroso. Sí son fans de Monster Allergy les sugiero leer ms otros dos fanfics de esta gran historia, sin más por el momento, ¡Los leo en sus reviews hasta la próxima semana!


	3. Día 3: Dulces galletas de nuez

Monster Allergy no me pertenece, sólo esta historia.

* * *

Día 3: Dulces galletas de nuez

Muy temprano por la mañana, Patty se levantó entusiasmada, tomo su mejor conjunto de blusa-falda, que colgaba en la puerta de su armario, mu madre lo había dejado perfectamente planchado desde la mañana. Rápidamente pinto sus labios con un brillo labial, tomó una cesta pequeña y salió con su mochila en hombros.

\- ¡Nos vemos al medio día mamá!

\- ¡Qué tengas suerte con nuestro plan!

\- ¡Lo siento señora Miller! – Se disculpó Patty, al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con las vecinas amigas de su madre. - ¡Cómo detesto las reuniones de mejora del vecindario de mamá!

* * *

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, camino una calle arriba donde vivía el chico que desde hace tres días ocupa sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la esquina que separaba sus calles, vio a Greta en la puerta hablando "con la sufrida entrometida" que está siendo muy difícil de evitar.

\- ¡Muy bien Greta, entonces paso por aquí cuando salga de la escuela!

\- ¡Gracias Elena y no te preocupes, muchas gracias! – La pelirroja bajo por la escalera y siguió el camino hacia la secundaria, su semblante se veía preocupado. - ¡Sí tan sólo fueras tan debilucho! – Murmuró para ella misma. Una vez que se fue, Patty cruzó la calle y subió las escaleras, Mattie la vio desde enfrente y corrió a alcanzar a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A visitar a Zick esta mañana no se fue con la patata, así que es mi oportunidad de estar con él sin que moleste. – Mattie roló los ojos, mientras su amiga tocaba el timbre. - ¡Buenos días señora Barrymore!

\- ¡Buenos días…!

\- ¡Patty, soy Patty Smirnov! Soy amiga de Zick desde el jardín de niños, ¿Recuerda? Mi mamá siempre ha estado en la asociación de padres de familia.

\- Sí ya te recuerdo, también vives en la calle de enfrente.

\- ¡Así es! ¿Está Zick en casa? Traigo un pequeño obsequio para él, quería ver si podíamos ir juntos a la escuela. – Patty sonrió mostrando a Greta la cesta.

\- Muchas gracias Patty, pero meto que no será posible, Zick tiene gripa por la lluvia de ayer y no irá a la escuela.

\- ¿Podría pasar a visitarlo?

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, Zick necesita descansar. – Greta contestabas secamente, después de todo, reconocía ahora, que está era la chica que se encargaba de que los demás se burlarán de su hijo, y más tarde de su mejor amiga.

\- Yo tampoco creo que sea una buena idea Patty, - La peliazul se acercó a su oído y le susurro - ¡Esta casa está embrujada, no debes de entrar, no vale la pena, además mis pies y yo necesitamos más de tu ayuda!

\- ¡Tonterías, Zick está enfermo y necesita de mi ayuda, y tú puedes arreglártelas sola!- Patty se abrió paso entre Mattie y Greta y paso rápidamente hacia adentro de la casa, pero conforme iba avanzando, iba perdiendo su valor, Mattie estaba llena de razón, ¡esa casa siempre había sido espeluznante por fuera, y por dentro era diez veces peor! No sabía porque, pero podía jurar que se sentía observada. Los monstruos de la casa se escondieron rápidamente en la sala ante la llegada de la intrusa.

\- ¡Bombo siempre decirlo, las chicas iban a empezar a llegar a la casa por Zick!

\- Sí, pero esa no es nuestra Elena, ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Ben confundido.

\- ¡Oigan si no me fallan los ojos de nuevo, esa es la chica que molestaba a Zick y Elena! – Bu se frotó sus ojos para limpiarlos.

\- ¡Monstruos está es una situación de emergencia tener nosotros que encargarse de ella! – Bombo sentencio sonriendo maliciosamente. Los monstruos se fueron distribuyendo a lo largo de las escaleras mientras Patty iba subiendo cada vez más temerosa.

\- Su cuarto debe estar arriba, todos los cuartos siempre lo están. – De pronto, la chica comenzó a sentir cómo alguien estiraba sus pies hacia abajo. - ¡Pero ¡qué está pasando! – Los bobaks reían divertidos. - ¡No te predispongas Smirnov, las casas encantadas no existen!

Patty continuaba subiendo lo que parecía una eterna escalera. Los bursties comenzaron a tararear una melodía macabra, que, conforme iba subiendo era más difícil de ignorar.

\- ¡Bombo la entrometida no se rinde! – Dijo Lali por walkie-talkie.

\- No preocupar Lali, mi esperarla aquí.

Patty entró a la primera habitación que había, abrió la puerta y se asomó a ella, mientras unas "enormes pisadas" se escuchaban.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Zick estás aquí? ¡Esto no es gracioso! – Dijo Patty, con más miedo que enojo. Vio que en el viejo armario de madera se movía, y, con un impulso de valentía, abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Zick? –Preguntó temerosa.

\- ¡No ser tu peor pesadilla! – Dijo Bombo haciéndose visible saltando del closet. – Patty gritó fuertemente y salió corriendo escalaras abajo tan rápido cómo sus piernas se lo permitían. Desde su habitación, los fuertes gritos despertaron a Zick. El chico se levantó tan rápido cómo pudo y fue directo a la escalera, ahí se topó con su ex rival- ahora amiga, a punto de tropezar en un escalón, por suerte para ella, él pudo detenerla.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo qué paso? – Zick preguntó con preocupación.

\- ¡Fantasmas, monstruos, yo no sé! ¡Están por todas partes! – Dijo la chica completamente asustada.

\- ¿Fantasmas y monstruos?, ¡Oh no estás confundida, ese era mi primo… ¡Bombo, sí mi primo, supo que enfermé y quiso venir a alegrarme con una de sus bromas! ¿No creerás en los monstruos y esas cosas no?

\- No… claro que no. ¿Quién sí a nuestra edad? - Dijo Patty riendo nerviosamente.

\- Tranquila todo estará bien, el ya recibirá su merecido. – Zick le sonrió, dejando a la chica completamente perdida en los ojos de éste. - ¿Qué hacías aquí?

\- Yo... ¡A sí!, supe que estabas enfermo y decidí venir a verte mira, te traje algo para que desayunes.

\- ¡Guau, es algo muy amable de tu parte, pero no debiste molestarte! – Dijo Zick aceptando la cesta y sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¡Vamos a tú habitación, no debes estar de pie debes descansar! – Patty tomo la mano del chico y juntos subieron las escaleras. Desde la puerta de la cocina, Greta y Zob veían con asombro la escena.

\- ¡Esto no me inspira buena confianza!

\- ¡Esos son sólo tus celos de madre, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Zick tuviera más "amigas", es tan guapo cómo su padre!

\- Es no lo discuto, pero, ¿Esa muchacha? Nunca lo ha tratado bien.

\- Sí, además, ¿Qué pasar con Elena? - Bombo se unió a la conversación. – Los monstruos y yo ya la habíamos aprobado como la siguiente guardiana en la familia.

\- No te preocupes Bombo, es algo pasajero. – Dijo Zob tratando de calmar los ánimos.

\- Eso espero, porque tengo un mal presentimiento. –La guardiana bajo la mirada con preocupación.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación, Zick se recostó en su cama, mientras Patty tomaba una silla y la ponía frente a él sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Lamento mucho lo de mi primito, ya sabes cómo son los niños pequeños! –Zick sonrió tímidamente tratando de disculparse.

\- No te preocupes, aunque para ser un niño pequeño se veía bastante grande.

\- ¡Era por la botarga! Pero cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué hacías aquí tan temprano?

\- Bueno, yo iba a proponerte que nos fuéramos juntos a la escuela, ya que Mattie no puede caminar bien, y tú mamá me dijo que estabas enfermo por mojarte ayer, así que decidí quedarme contigo.

\- ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias, ( _Ni siquiera Elena vino a verme en la mañana y ella sí)._ Espero que no tengas problemas con la maestra-bruja por mi culpa.

\- No te preocupes, verte hará que valga la pena. ¡Toma te traje un regalo! Es pequeño, pero espero que te guste. –Patty puso la cesta en las manos del chico enfermo.

\- ¡Galletas muchísimas gracias! Ahora que lo recuerdo, no he desayunado.

\- Son la receta secreta especial de mi familia, espero que te gusten.

Zick abrió la cesta, y con una expresión glotona comenzó a comer las galletas rápidamente. Patty se sonrojo, se paró de la silla y se puso de espaldas hacia él.

-¿sabes? Soy la presidente de la asociación de alumnos este semestre…

\- ¡Qué bien! – Zick continuaba comiendo felizmente las galletas.

\- Y estábamos pensando en hacer nuestro primer baile de la secundaria para fomentar la integración de los alumnos – Mientras la castaña hablaba, Zick comenzó a sentir cómo su garganta se iba cerrando poco a poco, intento pedir ayuda a la chica, pero no pudo formular ninguna palabra, iba perdiendo rápidamente el aire, y la chica seguía absorta en su monólogo, mientras el domador agitaba las manos lo más fuerte que podía.

\- ¡Ayu…! –Zick tosió fuertemente.

\- ¡Así que estaba pensando en que cómo seguramente no tendrás pareja, pues pudiéramos ir juntos! ¿Qué opinas?

\- …

\- ¡Sí no quieres al menos respóndeme maleducado! – Patty furiosa voltio sólo para ver a Zick intentando tomar su inhalador. - Pero ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

\- ¡In... mi… inhalador!

\- ¿Dónde está? – Zick hizo un ademán a su cajón, - ¿En el cajón? Yo te lo paso. –Patty abrió rápidamente el cajón, pero por accidente abrió el de la ropa interior y tiró al suelo con asco uno que había tomado. - ¡Ups cajón equivocado! ¡Toma aquí está! – Después de unos minutos, Zick pudo hablar al fin.

\- Lamento esto… es que yo soy alérgico a las nueces.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Olvide que eres alérgico a todo! Yo sólo quería que te sintieras mejor de la gripa.

\- ¡No te preocupes, con ese intento de homicidio, sí que olvide que estoy agripado! – Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír fuertemente hasta que se quedaron viendo uno al otro apenadamente.

* * *

Al mediodía hacía un gran calor en Old Mill Village. Sin querer perder tiempo, Elena prácticamente corrió a toda prisa para llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo. Durante todo el día había tomado dobles apuntes para que él no se atrasará en nada. Apenas había tocado la puerta principal de la casa cuando fue empujada hacía adentro por un Bombo.

\- Elena, ¡qué bueno que tu llegar! ¡Estamos en alerta!

\- ¿En alerta? ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Haber un monstruo en la casa! ¡Está en la habitación de Zick! ¡Lleva ahí toda la mañana, deber salvarlo!

\- ¿Un monstruo haz dicho? ¿Toda la mañana y por qué no me llamaste?, ¡Zick ya voy a ayudarte! - Elena corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Zick temerosa de lo que podría encontrar y formulando mil planes a la vez con sus posibles soluciones. ( _¡Vaya Bomba! ¿Por qué siempre que te dejo solo te metes en problemas tonto?_ ) Sin embargo, lo que encontró no era para nada lo que esperaba, de hecho, era mil veces peor, hubiera preferido mil veces encontrarse con Magnacat, Moog Magister y Hector Sinistro en la habitación antes que ver a Zick y a Patty sentados en la cama de él a punto de besarse.

\- ¡Zick yo te sal…!

\- ¡Elena! –Fue lo único que Zick pudo pronunciar.

\- Yo...yo lo siento… Bombo me dijo que tú estabas con un monstruo y yo…

\- ¡Tú primo hace travesuras de nuevo! ¿Eh?

\- Sí, eso parece – Dijo Zick en una extraña combinación de pena y molestia por la interrupción.

\- Bueno, es tarde y debo ir a visitar a Mattie por sus pies, nos vemos. –Patty le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta de despedida y salió de la habitación. Al salir la chica, Elena cerró la puerta con fuerza.

\- Yo… aun no puedo entender… hace unos momentos que llegue… ¿Tú y ella… ella y tú?

\- Sí, ella y yo íbamos a besarnos.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Digo, es Patty Smirnov! ¡Nuestra vecina hija de una ex –androgorka! ¡Sin mencionar que era tu bulleadora personal desde, ¿Cuándo? ¡Así! ¡Toda tu vida! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

\- En primera cálmate, no me grites, en segunda, no lo hice, tú llegaste. – Dijo Zick agachando la cabeza.

\- ¡Ah y me lo reclamas! ¿Qué pasa contigo Ezekiel Zick?

\- ¡Cálmate Elena, ni siquiera yo lo sé!

\- ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? No la vi en la escuela.

\- No, ella vino a verme y me cuido toda la mañana cuando mis padres tuvieron que irse a la florería. Estuvimos platicando, jugando juegos de mesa, no lo sé… me sentía feliz con su compañía. Elena, creo que yo…

\- ¡No lo digas! ¡Ya escuché suficiente! –Elena le arrojó encima los apuntes que era para él! – No puedo escuchar que finalices esa horrible oración. No sé qué pasa contigo, pero lo descubriré. –Elena cerró la puerta y se dirigió velozmente a su casa. Desde un árbol que estaba en medio de las dos casas, un pequeño pájaro sonreía maliciosamente.

* * *

Acabé de subtitular los episodios de esta semana rápido así que me dije, ¿Por qué no regalar a mis amados lectores un capítulo más esta semana? Incluso tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo un poco más largo. Escribir esta historia está siendo muy divertido porque a diferencia de las demás, tengo lectores haciendo teorías y comentando sus partes preferidas y eso lo adoro, mil gracias por ello. Antes de despedirme les sugiero que pasen a mi perfil y lean el fic: "La ira de los Wraith" es mi fanfic favorito de MA y que estoy teniendo el orgullo de traducir. Sin más por el momento, los leo en sus reviews, ¡gracias!


	4. Día 04: Metodología para domadores

Monster Allergy no me pertenece, sólo esta historia.

* * *

Día 04: Metodología para diagnosticar a un domador

-Soy Elena Patata, estudiante de secundaria y guardiana en entrenamiento. A continuación, procede a iniciar mi misión de investigación, la cual él decido nombrar como "Demencia Dom", el sujeto de estudio es Ezekiel Zick, el cual es de la especie domador y tiene 12 años, hasta ahora el sujeto tiene una cierta cordura Hasta que ... el pasado lunes 12 comenzó a tener un comportamiento extraño. -Elena puso la grabadora de su celular en pausa y comenzó una escritura con plumón rojo en el pizarrón que tenía enfrente mientras continuaba grabando su voz.

Síntomas: Somnolencia, el sujeto en cuestión se distrae con facilidad, evade hacer las cosas que normalmente le gustaban realizar. Desde ayer en la tarde expide un olor extraño. Énfasis al hecho de que no hay separación de Patty Smirnov, la candidata número uno a causante de tal estado. - Elena se odio por escribir aquello último.

¿Qué hacer en su habitación, no ir a la escuela hoy? -El gran monstruo entro trepando su ventana.

\- No Bombo, estoy muy ocupada como perder el tiempo en la escuela. Trato de resolver un enigma.

Un enigma decir ¡James Bomb!

¿Qué no hay desayunando en tu oasis?

\- Mi no poder, Bombo una dieta después de que Zick se enojó con bomba por el aire niña gritona ayer.

\- ¡Lo que no faltaba, tu castigado por defender a esa tipa!

¿Elena estar bien? Rompiste el marcador que tiene en la mano.

\- ¡Son una marca muy barata tú no te preocupes!

Cuál es el enigma que tienes que resolver?

\- La causa del comportamiento raro de Zick.

\- ¡Definitivamente mi ayudarte!

\- ¡Ni lo pienses Bombo, podría ser peligroso, podría haber gorkas implicados en esto! -Elena sigue escribiendo con indiferencia y un nuevo marcador.

\- Por favor James Bomb ser útil y ser mejor amigo de Zick, mi conocerlo!

Dije que no Bombo.

\- Y mi poder ayudar a espiar mejor en casa mía.

\- ¡Bien, dado que Zick está haciendo un solo lado, yo no puedo hacerte lo mismo! - Elena dejo de escribir inmediatamente, mientras que trataba de mantenerse tranquila, después de reflexionar, puede que la ayuda del monstruo y de la sirena un serle "útil" después de todo, "que ahorra un Zick de las garras de las Smirnov".

Bien ¡Bravo! - Bombo se dio un giro rápido y apareció con su traje de James Bomb. ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Tenemos que comprobar nuestras hipótesis. - Elena encendió su celular de nuevo. -Dado a los hechos y las pruebas recolectadas, a continuación, Bombo, mi asistente, y yo, investigaremos las posibles tres razones que puedan provocar este comportamiento en nuestro sujeto de estudio.

* * *

Razón # 1: La señora Smirnov había unido a su hija a las androgorkas y todo era una trampa para raptar a Zick.

Hace algún tiempo, Zick y Elena descubrieron que la señora Smirnov pertenecía al grupo de sirvientes androgorkas de Magnacat, así que era lógico pensar que había vuelta a ser convocada por ellos y que esta vez, utilizando un Patty, planeaban capturar un Zick.

Elena y Bombo fueron a la casa de la señora para ver qué movimientos podría estar planeando. Resultado obtenido: _"La vida de un caracol debe ser mucho más entretenida"._ Elena observo que su vecina tenía una lista de actividades y quehaceres marcado en una lista de su casa, y la seguía al pie de la letra, ni un minuto más ni uno menos, trapear y sacudir la casa, como la cocina, preparar la cena , ¡Cambie las flores en los floreros, ¡Era sin duda la persona más normal y aburrida que Elena podría haber visto!

Casi a las tres de la tarde, Bombo y la muchacha ya no podían con su aburrimiento.

¿Ya poder irnos? Esto no es nada divertido -Se quejó el monstruo.

¡Sí, creo que ya vi suficiente! Además de que ya se registró en la casa cuando fue a la tienda por el gato ¡Rayos ella era mi principal sospechosa, tendremos que ir a espiar ... a verificación Zick no haya hecho nada estúpido!

Elena y Bombo se fue camino a la escuela para "continuar su experimento". Desde la ventana, la madre de Patty reina mientras vea alejarse.

\- ¡Pequeña estúpida!

* * *

Razón # 2: La señora Smirnov había raptado un Zick y un Gorka estaba ocupando su lugar

El comportamiento de Zick era completamente distinto, Elena estaba de acuerdo, dejaron de verse durante todo el verano, pero, aun así, una persona no podía cambiar de la manera en la que lo había hecho. ¡Parecía otra persona! Así que tal vez, efectivamente era otra persona. Los gorkas son creaturas muta-forma, por lo tanto, eso era lo que había ocurrido. Elena trataba de aferrarse a su segunda teoría porque, en definitiva, la tercera no sería.

-Son las dos cuarenta y cinco, las clases están por concluir. Nuestro objeto de prueba se encuentra en clase de geometría y está… ¡Sentado con Patty Smirnov! ¿Qué le ocurre a este idio…? Quiero decir… se encuentra con nuestra causa de cambio. ¡Procederemos a evaluar su conducta!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo espiando al grupo por la ventana?

\- ¡Ah Mattie me asustaste! – Elena y Bombo saltaron de un susto de su escondite. - ¡Me hiciste eliminar la nota de audio! ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

\- ¡Lo mismo te pregunto! Yo estoy aquí porque tuve que ir al baño, pero como uso muletas porque… ¡Cierta persona me quemo los pies y tardo 45 minutos en ir y volver! ¿Recuerdas?

\- Pues yo no pude venir porque tenía problemas.

\- ¿Problemas aceptando que tu "ex-novio cara de zombie" ahora sólo quiera estar con Patty y ya no contigo? - Mientras Mattie hablaba, Bombo hacía caras e imitaciones, causando en la pelirroja una mezcla de risa y rabia.

\- ¡En primera, Zick no es mi exnovio, él es sólo mi mejor amigo! ¡Y en segunda, sí tenía cosas que hacer, pero, además de no ser tu asunto, sólo quería ver si las clases habían terminado!

\- Mira Patata, voy a detestarme por esto, pero, necesitamos aliarnos. Yo no soporto perder a mi mejor amiga y tú a tu novio así que si no unimos…

\- ¡Jamás en la vida Mattie, olvídalo! ¡Y Zick no es mi…! – En ese momento la clase termina y Elena puede ver como Zick y Patty salen tomados de la mano del salón.

\- ¿Decías algo? – Mattie sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¡Dije que no te necesitaba! ¡Así que piérdete! – Elena tomó a Bombo de las manos y se lo llevo con ella.

\- ¡Hey espera, necesitarás mi ayuda!

\- ¡Así? ¡Pues ven y corre a detenerme!

* * *

Elena se escabullo persiguiendo a los chicos. Verlo hacerle caras y risitas a Patty fue una situación que definitivamente la mandaría a terapia después. Los chicos caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Zick. Elena y Bombo entraron rápidamente a la casa Barrymore por la puerta trasera. Elena subió al cuarto de Zick y se asomó por su ventana. Desde ahí, vio a la "parejita" tomada de la mano mientras se despedían.

-Bien debo ir a casa. Te llamaré cuando llegue. Zick y la castaña, totalmente ruborizados iba a darse un beso, cuando Bombo, arrojado a la ventana por Elena, interrumpe el momento.

\- ¡Mi sentirlo, Elena aventarme! ¡No más dietas! – El monstruo se disculpó.

\- ¡Sólo ve a casa! – Murmuró Zick molesto.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Ahora se molestó Patty.

\- ¡No, nada te veo luego!

La chica camino molesta por la "abrupta interrupción" hacia su casa, y Zick entro a la suya, decidido a reclamar.

* * *

Caminando velozmente y sin prestar atención al saludo de su madre, Zick subió directamente a su cuarto, azotando su puerta al entrar. La habitación estaba con las cortinas cerradas y oscura y, aparentemente, nadie estaba ahí.

\- ¡Elena sal de ahí! Bombo te delato. –De pronto Elena salió de su baño asustando al domador.

\- ¡Muy bien, el juego se terminó! ¡Vas a decirme quien eres y qué hiciste con Zick!

\- ¡Qué! ¿y Ahora de qué diablos estás hablando?

\- Se terminó el juego, se perfectamente que no eres Zick. ¡Ahora te exijo que me digas dónde está y que es lo que quieres!

\- ¡Elena deja este espectáculo! Sé que es sólo para evadir que te cuestione lo que hiciste apenas hace un momento. Eres guardiana, mira a mis ojos y dime si vez algo que no sea yo. –Zick se acercó mucho a Elena para que se vieran directamente a los ojos. Elena sintió su mirada fija, una mirada que la intimidaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era la de él. ¡Era él! Pero su mirada era distinta, fría, indiferente… distante…

\- Bien… puede que seas tú. ¡Pero aun no estoy segura! – Elena saco un papel doblado de su pantalón y lo puso en las manos de su amigo - ¡Responde estas cinco preguntas que sólo él sabría y entones te creeré!

\- ¡Oh Elena con un demonio! No puede sólo creer que me guste…

\- ¡No termines la oración! ¡Sólo responde las preguntas!

\- ¡Bien! Las respuestas son: Mis lentes, la planta carnívora, ¡Vaya Bomba!, cuando Bombolo comió las galletas en la noche, y tu comida preferida son las malteadas de banana-vainilla. ¿Convencida al fin?

\- Estoy comenzando a creer, ¡Tan solo comenzando!

\- Elena… escucha, sé que estas acostumbrada a que solo seamos nosotros dos. Tu eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás, nadie cambiará ese hecho. Pero con Patty es distinto. Ella ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la chica que solía molestarme antes. ¡No estamos entendiendo muy bien! Mi mejor amiga debe comprender eso. – Zick siempre la había reconocido cómo su mejor amiga, pero en este caso, esa declaración la mato por dentro, y no sabía por qué. – Elena… ella me gusta… y mucho. ¿Puedes entender eso? – Zick apoyo su brazo en el hombro de ella.

\- Te dije que no termine esa oración. - Elena salió de la mano de su amigo y salió rápidamente hacia su casa.

Por lo tanto, la investigación del día había logrado comprobar la tercera hipótesis de Elena, y la que menos quería dar por real:

Razón # 3: Zick y Patty ha perdido el juicio y la cordura y ... realmente se gustaban.

* * *

Bien chicos, aquí tienen un episodio más, me está gustando muchísimo el ritmo que está tomando esta historia, la trama con los cuatro chicos, y los resultados que estoy teniendo, realmente estoy disfrutando escribir este fanfic (aunque yo shippeo zilena) Comentarios y comentarios, ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Día 05: Señales ocultas

Monster Allergy no me pertenece, sólo esta historia.

* * *

Día 05: Señales ocultas

- _¿Por qué siempre termino capturada? ¿Por qué nunca me imagine que ella estaba detrás de todo esto? ¡Sí tan solo hubiera puesto más atención a las señales...! ¿Cómo fue qué terminamos atrapados Mattie, Bombo, Zick y yo…_

* * *

Viernes 7 am –( 14 horas antes)

Elena cepillaba y peinaba su cabello frente al tocador en su cuarto, en su mente aun resonaba la frase que tanto le había pedido no completar, "Me gusta Patty". Con lo que estaba comprobando su tercera hipótesis… - _¡No! ¡Esto no esta bien! ¡Esto no es normal! ¿Quién se enamora de un día a otro así, de la nada? Esto no es amor a primera vista ¡Esto es irracional y estúpido!_ – Conforme sus pensamientos avanzaban, la chica peinaba con más fuerza su cabello.

-Elena, Zick está en la sala, ya está listo para ir a la escuela. – Dijo Julie mientras se asomaba por la puerta. - ¡No peines con tanta fuerza tu cabello! Luego tendrás que usar peluca.

\- Sí, lo siento mamá, bajo en un momento. – Elena sonrió falsamente a su madre y ella volvió a cerrar la puerta. - ¡Vaya bomba! ¡Fui digna para que Zick viniera a visitarme! – Elena tomo rápidamente su mochila y bajo las escaleras, encontró a Zick de pie junto a la puerta principal de su casa.

\- ¿Lista para irnos?

\- Sí. Contestó cortante la guardiana, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente de la casa. El domador la siguió con fastidio.

* * *

\- ¿Y debo saber qué hice para tener el honor de que me acompañaras hoy a clases? - Elena caminaba aprisa por la banqueta.

\- ¡Deja el sarcasmo! ¿Seguirás molesta todo el año escolar?

\- No cuando vuelvas a ser normal.

\- ¡Elena ya basta con eso! Debes comprender que es lo que yo siento.

\- ¡Y tú debes de comprender que no es normal enamorarse así de un día para otro!

\- ¡Es que ha cambiado tanto esta semana… es cómo si fuera otra persona!

\- ¡Exacto no es ella! ¿No haz pensado en qué su mamá pudo haberla cambiado por un Gorka?

\- ¡Oh Elena! Tranquila, sé que es ella, y ya sabes que yo soy yo.

\- ¡Pues yo no los imagino juntos! No se conoces realmente. ¿Qué le dirás cuando tengamos que ir a enfrentar monstruos? Ella siempre se ha burlado de ti.

\- Por que no sabe de este mundo y creía que era mi imaginación infantil.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Cuál será la diferencia ahora? Ella no te creerá y aunque sí por un milagro lo lograrás, ¿Cómo va ella a aceptar todo esto? No todos los humanos son capaces de hacerlo, y te aseguro que ella no es de mente abierta para aceptarlo. ¡Ni siquiera podría ver nada!

\- Aun así tu me creíste… y sobre lo de ver… ¡Tú podrías ayudarnos, tú eres guardiana y podrías… - Zick dejo de hablar al ver cómo Elena corría con furia hacía la escuela. A contra esquina de ellos estaban Patty y Mattie, al verlas, Zick cruzo la calle y fue hacia ellas.

\- ¡Hola Patty! ¿Vamos juntos a la escuela?

\- ¡No puede estamos terminando de organizar el baile de la escuela! ¡Piérdete Zick!

\- ¡Mattie! Lo siento… pero tiene razón estoy algo ocupada.

\- ¡Oh vamos puedo ayudarlas!

\- No Zick… mejor te veo más tarde. – Dijo Patty con fastidio.

\- Ah… bueno… Te veo en clases. – El chico se fue con resignación.

\- Por un momento creí que te irías con él.

\- ¡Yo también! ¿Sabes? Es lindo pero… ¡Llega a ahogarme a veces! ¡También necesito mi espacio.

\- ¡Al fin estás sonando cómo tu amiga! ¡Sabía que recobrarías el juicio! – Mattie intentó dar un giro, pero trastabillo por sus pies lastimados.

\- El otro día que estuve en su casa, de repente hablaba solo. Creo que no ha superado eso de los monstruos.

\- ¿Te lo imaginas haciendo sus cosas raras enfrente de todos nuestros amigos? ¡Qué horror!

\- ¡En eso sí que tienes razón!

\- ¿Ves? Reivindica tu camino y acepta la invitación de Erick al baile.

\- ¡Lo pensaré!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Patty Smirnov!

\- ¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba por el vecindario en mis juntas con los vecinos y te encuentro haciendo esos comentarios. ¡Los chicos no son un peluche con los que puedes jugar un día y tirarlos después!

\- ¡Pero mamá yo…!

\- ¡Irás con ese chico al baile como lo prometiste! ¡Oh no irás!

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Mira hija… calmémonos ambas, hablemos antes de que te vayas. Mattie, ¿Te molestaría dejarnos solas un momento?

\- No señora Smirnov, te veo en clases.

* * *

Y la mañana transcurrió cómo era de esperarse, Zick y Patty juntos todo el día. Todos los alumnos hablaban de lo emocionados que estaban por el primer baile de la secundaria y sobre con quienes irían. Todos estaban contentos hasta que, la profesora de química entró al salón. Inmediatamente todos en silencio, se sentaron en parejas para continuar con sus investigaciones. Elena no podía evitar ver a la "asquerosa parejita" de reojo.

\- ¿Se ven asquerosos no? – La voz de Mattie sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué estás sentada tan lejos?

\- ¡Es por mi propia seguridad! Tenerte tan cerca, celosa y con acceso a químicos inestables no es una buena combinación.

\- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! ¡No tengo de qué ni…de quien!

\- ¡Elena ya te lo había dicho! ¡Trabajemos juntas en separarlos, ambas lo queremos!

\- ¡Y yo ya te dije que no! Zick puede arruinarse la vida de la forma que quiera.

\- Cómo quieras… No puedo esperar a que sean las ocho, ¡Nuestro primer baile! Patty es la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, automáticamente, eso la hará la reina del baile, ¡Imagina a Zick y Patty…!

\- ¡Bien tu ganas, pero ya cállate! Me ayudarás a separarlos. – El timbre de la última hora sonó, y los alumnos salieron apresurados. Patty iba hacia Mattie cuando Zick la tomo de la mano y se la llevo consigo.

\- ¡Tu amigo sí que puede llegar a ser meloso!

\- ¡Lo sé! – Dijo Elena con tristeza - ¡Quiero decir… me imagino! Vamos al patio, ahí reuniremos estrategias.

* * *

Las chicas se fueron lo más pronto que pudieron y se sentaron junto a la banca de un árbol.

\- ¡No puedes ir más a prisa! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!

\- Ehm no… ¿recuerdas por qué?

\- Oh si… lo siento. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ver a Patty ena… "extraña" con Zick?

\- Fue el lunes, después de encontrarnos con ustedes en la entrada. Comenzó a decirme que era muy guapo y que estaba muy cambiado. ¡Qué asco!

\- ¿Notaste algunos cambios raros en su comportamiento? Cosas que te dijeran que no era ella, o cosas que jamás haría.

\- No fuera de eso, francamente Elena, yo creo que fue una ligera atracción pasajera, hoy en la mañana hablábamos y decía que él ya no le estaba llamando la atención porque era muy raro.

\- ¿De verdad dijo eso? ¡Ya era hora!... quiero decir, lo siento por Zick. El parece que no cambiará de idea.

\- Pues tendrás que reconquistarlo y así… ¡Finalmente todo regresará a la normalidad!

\- Sí, yo creo que lo mejor será por ahora… - En ese momento un auto se estaciono frente a las chicas, al mismo tiempo una gran sombra apareció tras la guardiana.

\- ¡Elena ahí estás!

\- ¿Bombo?

\- ¡Elena tener que venir inmediatamente Zick más raro aun!

\- ¿Con quién estás hablando Patata?

\- Ehm… Mattie dame un segundo, iré a hablar por teléfono. – Elena sacó su celular y se fue con Bombo hacia una esquina. - ¿Qué quieres decir con "más raro aun"?

\- Llego a casa con novia enojona de él, luego ir a sótano, tomar domboxes e irse con ella.

\- ¡Esto ya es grave! ¡Sabía que no es normal! ¡Tenemos que ir con él inmediatamente!

\- ¿Elena qué pasa? - Dijo Mattie acercándose.

\- Lo siento, luego investigamos juntas, mi mamá me llamo y debo ir a casa con ella.

\- ¿De qué hablas si tu mamá esta viniendo hacia acá?

\- ¿Mamá qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Vine para llevarte para que te arregles para el baile de esta noche! – Julie se bajo del auto y camino hacia las chicas.

\- ¡Mamá ahora no puedo! Además no quiero ir al baile.

\- ¡Tonterías hija es un momento que no olvidarás!

\- ¡Iré con ustedes señora Patata!

\- ¡Ya verás que te encantará hija! ¿Qué es mejor que pasar la tarde con tu mamá y tu amiga arreglándose para el baile?

\- ¡Puedo pensar en mil cosas ahora!

* * *

Julie y Mattie subieron prácticamente a Elena a rastras al auto.

-¡Ven Bombo! – El gran bombo salto hacia el automóvil sin ser visto por las dos humanas. – Si tenemos suerte, en el centro comercial nos vamos tu y yo.- La guardiana le susurro.

Julie se sentó y arrancó el auto.

El auto se movía con mucha rapidez, pasando de repente algunos semáforos en rojo. Elena noto entonces que su madre se estaba dirigiendo hacia las zonas de afuera de Old Mill.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué no pasamos el centro comercial hace tres cuadras?

\- Sí creo que se equivoco señora Patata, aunque, no la culpo, no frecuentan mucho el salón de belleza.

-Oh no te preocupes mi pequeña… sé perfectamente a dónde vamos.

-¿"Mi pequeña"? … ¡Tú no eres mi madre!

\- ¿Qué? – Las expresiones de Mattie y Bombo cambiaron a unas de terror.

\- Mi pequeña, ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡Mi madre jamás me diría: "Mi pequeña" y menos dos veces el mismo día!

\- ¡Bien Elena Patata, tienes razón, no soy tu madre… ¡Nuestra guía no se equivoco, eres muy lista, aunque esta vez, fuiste muy lenta!

Un destello salió de la conductora, revelando su verdadera imagen, una que perturbo a la peliazul y al bombo, una que la guardiana ya conocía.

\- ¡Tú! – Fue lo único que la sorpresa le permitió decir a la joven.

\- ¡Así es! ¿No lo imaginabas cierto? Es lo genial en los celos, no te dejan ver las señales que tienes frente a tus ojos. ¡Lastimosamente para ti… ya es tarde!

El carro subió por el camino que llevaba a una cueva en una montaña.

-¡Muy tarde!...

* * *

Comenzamos a acércanos al desenlace de esta historia, ¡Qué comiencen las apuestas! ¿Quién era la mente maestra detrás de este plan? ¡Busquen bien las pistas, Elena no las encontró a tiempo…! ¡Estaré gustosa de leerlos sus reviews, hasta el próximo episodio!


	6. La noche del Día 05: Verdadera pesadilla

La noche del Día 05: Verdadera pesadilla

* * *

(Elena POV cuando este en cursiva)

 _La cabeza me duele cómo nunca. Trato de abrir los ojos pero… los siento demasiados pesados… escucho unas voces a lo lejos… ¿Dónde estoy?... No recuerdo nada._

-Traerla fue más difícil de lo que pensamos, tuve que dormirla a medio camino pero aquí esta.

\- ¡Estúpida! ¿Por qué trajiste a la otra humana?

\- Lo siento, pero si no la traía, Elena iba a sospechar y no iba a subir.

 _¿La otra humana? ¿Yo no iba a aceptar subir?... Entonces mi mente hizo clic… ¡Yo estaba en la escuela con Mattie y "mi madre" me había ido a recoger._

-¿Dónde me trajiste? – _Grité lo más fuerte que pude. Mis ojos apenas comenzaban a despabilarse. Mi voz resonaba con eco en las paredes… ¡Recuerdo haber visto una cueva! ¡Estoy capturada! ¡Zick!_ – ¡Dónde me pusiste vieja maldita! – _Al fin pude abrir los ojos, estaba dentro de una jaula de metal, con Mattie durmiendo a mi lado, definitivamente estábamos en una cueva, pero aun no había señales de Zick, sí le ha pasado algo… jamás me perdonaré no haber hecho nada._

\- ¡Ya puedes callarte mocosa! Despertarás a tu amiga. ¡Además, no debes hablarle así a alguien tan cercano!, después de todo ¡Intercambiamos cuerpo una vez!

\- Ya es suficiente, arruinas mi humor, sólo hay que esperar a que sea media noche. – Dijo la señora Smirnov.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que planean hacer conmigo? ¿Dónde está Zick?

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas, pequeña. Soy una persona paciente, así que las responderé, después de todo, mi hija te quito a tu noviecito.

\- ¡Habla ahora!- Retó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- _¡Lo que me faltaba, que la parlanchina se despertara!_ – Pensó la guardiana. - ¡Cállate explicaciones luego!

\- En primera, estas en una cueva, lo que no debe ser difícil de notar, en segunda, yo no quiero nada contigo… pero mi señora sí, ya lo hablaras con ella.

\- ¡Smirnov te habla la señora! – Otra Anguana llegó por un pasillo.

\- Ya vuelvo contigo, tengo asuntos que atender. Zaira, que no se escapen.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Sonrió con malicia la bruja.

\- ¡Elena te exijo inmediatamente que me expliques lo que está sucediendo ahora!

\- Bombo también tener preguntas. – El monstruo sólo visible por Elena lloró.

\- Bien tranquilos, lo haré… Mattie, estás personas son malas, malas de verdad. Son brujas y nos tienen secuestrados.

\- ¿Brujas?

\- Sí, y probablemente tengan a Zick y Patty también. Algo quieren de Zick, por eso lo han estado hechizando.

\- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que mi amiga no estaba en sus cinco sentidos! ¡Debí de saberlo desde el momento en que le dio a ese raro ese estúpido collar!

\- ¡Es cierto el collar! ¡Yo digo que ese es el medio por el cual controla su mente! ¡Debemos encontrarlo y quitárselo!

\- ¡Oh podrías besarlo y despertarlo de su hechizo! – Se burlo Mattie, haciendo muecas de besos al aire.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte seria por favor? ¡Esto es grave!

\- De nada les servirá hablar, todo esta arreglado para que ella gané.

\- ¿Ella quién? – exigió Elena.

\- Lo sabrás justo ahora…

La señora Smirnov se llevo consigo a Elena encadenada, y rápidamente se fueron escoltadas por más Anguanas por un pasillo. Mattie y Bombo se quedaron en la jaula.

-¡Hey y conmigo que va a pasar!... ¡Se fueron y me dejaron sola!

\- No estar sola, estar yo, - Bombo se hizo visible de pronto.

\- ¡Qué cosa eres! ¡No me hagas daño!

\- Mi estar enojado con esta niña azul por como reír siempre de amigos, pero amigos en peligro, hay que liberarlos. – Mattie se desmayo frente a Bombo. –Bueno, duerme primero, ¡Mi rescatar amigos! – Bombo balanceo la jaula hasta que esta se cayó y se abrió. - ¡Que bueno que Anguanas no poder ver Bombo! – Y el monstruo se fue por donde Elena se había ido con la madre de Patty.

* * *

Elena intentaba liberarse de los brazos de la bruja, pero las cadenas hechizadas se lo impedían.

-¡Hemos llegado! – Anunció Smirnov. Al llegar, Elena vio que era una cueva enorme, en el centro había un gran tanque transparente, del cual se colgaban dos grandes cables, uno a la izquierda, y otro a la derecha, y debajo de cada cable, había una pequeña camilla. Elena reconoció a Zick acostado en una de ellas.

\- ¡Zick! ¡Zick! ¡Ayuda!

\- El no te responderá, está en trance, no te desgastes.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Smirnov?

\- Bueno, considerando que son tus últimos momentos de vida, me parece justo que lo sepas. Pero yo no soy quien para decírtelo… - La señora Smirnov levantó una palanca y dentro del tanque empezó formarse una figura.

\- ¡Pero sí es la Tía Ermelia!

\- Veo que me recuerdas pequeña.

\- ¡Pero… sí tu habías desaparecido!

\- Desaparecido no, muerto, esto que ves, es mi espectro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

\- Bueno… yo aun no quería morir, así que, busco volver a la vida.

\- Me imagino que quieres comer a Zick para ser un espectro negro viviente.

\- No pequeña, te equivocas, no quiero ser una muerta viviente, quiero estar viva de nuevo. Esta máquina en la que estoy me ayudará a conseguirlo, es un transferidor de energía, es muy sencillo, exprime la energía de mi querido sobrino, la combina a mi espectro y la deposita en tu cuerpo.

\- ¿En mi… cuerpo? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

\- ¡Qué tu alma se irá y mi espectro se quedará en su lugar! ¡Una vez ahí, podré tomar la apariencia que yo quiera!

\- ¿Y por qué yo?

\- Por que tu querida, tienes algo que todas las Anguanas deseamos, y la razón por la que me casé con un Barrymore, "El don de la vista", te ajustaste perfecto a mis planes.

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

\- ¡Oh pequeña, ya lo hice! ¡Colóquenla en su puesto!

\- ¡No, suéltenme! – Elena forcejeaba con las Anguanas tanto como podía, mientras ellos reían fuertemente. De pronto Bombo entro y comenzó a lanzar a las Anguanas, quienes no podían verlo. Elena cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Bombo!

\- ¡Bombo vuelve y rescata amiga! – Bombo tomó a Elena y rompió sus cadenas.

\- ¡Inútiles un monstruo estúpido les esta ganando! ¡Deténganlo! –Gritó el espectro de Ermelia

Tan pronto como pudo, Elena esquivaba a las Anguanas a su paso, llegando finalmente a dónde estaba Zick.

-¡Vamos Zick! ¡Reacciona! – Elena busco el collar en el pecho de su amigo, y cuando estaba a punto de desabrocharlo, un rayo espectral salió del tanque, provocando que el collar se fundiera en el pecho del domador.

\- ¡No Zick!

\- ¡Tras ella inútiles! – Gritó la voz de la Anguana de Er.

- _(Vamos Elena… debes hacerlo reaccionar de alguna manera)_ – La joven guardiana en entrenamiento vio venir a todas las Anguanas detrás de ella, sería capturada de nuevo en cuestión de segundos. Vio a distancia cómo la señora Smirnov había cubierto a Bombo con un polvo, logrando verlo y e inyectándole algún somnífero que noqueo al pobre monstruo. ( _El que reacciones es mi última esperanza_ ) Elena tomo a Zick hacia ella y lo beso rápidamente en los labios. Luego de unos segundos, las brujas lograron capturar a Elena, lanzando sobre ella un polvo que logró inmovilizarla. Los ojos de Zick comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, recuperándose del trance anterior.

-¿Pero… dónde estoy? – Preguntó con dificultad para hablar, su cabeza se partía en dos y no recordaba nada.

\- ¡Zick ayúdame!

\- ¡Elena! … ¿Pero qué…? ¡Tía Ermelia!

\- ¡Buenos días pequeño sobrino! ¡Es tierno volvernos a ver, aunque sea por última vez!

* * *

A unos pisos arriba, Mattie corría desesperada por todas partes, escondiéndose de vez en cuando de las Anguanas con las que se iba encontrando… _(¡Luego de todos esos años riéndonos de Zick… resulto que estaba en lo correcto!)_ – No sabía que, pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que su amiga estaba cerca. Entro a todos los cuartos que se encontró hasta que finalmente entró y vio a su mejor amiga recostada en una cama.

-¡Patty, Patty despierta! – La chica agitaba a su amiga lo más fuerte que podía.

\- ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

\- ¡Hay brujas por todas partes! ¡Tu mamá es una de ellas! ¡Tienen a Zick y Elena!

\- ¡Ahora comienzo a recordar!

\- ¿Sabes cómo salir de este lugar?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, entonces vámonos de aquí.

\- No, tenemos que ir por Zick y Elena.

-¿Te volvieron a robar el juicio? ¡Hay que escapar!

\- ¡Escúchame tu a mi Mattie, yo no me iré de aquí sin Zick! Sí quieres conocer la salida, tendrás que venir conmigo.

* * *

En la sala principal, las cosas estaban complicadas, Las Anguanas habían logrado capturar a Elena y ambos ya estaban en sus respectivas camillas.

-¡Y eso es lo que planeo pequeño sobrino! ¿Astuto no?

\- ¡Sí le tocas un solo cabello te juro que te voy…!

\- No te preocupes, yo quiero su cuerpo entero… ¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo accionen la palanca inmediatamente! ¡Qué comience el regreso de la nueva señora de las brujas!

\- ¡Cómo usted ordene mi señora! – Dijo la madre de Patty, puso su mano en la palanca y comenzó a bajarla.

* * *

¡Me encanta el suspenso! Aun no es el final, pero el siguiente lo será… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Acertaron su teoría del villano? ¿Lo veían venir? ¿Lograrán Zick y Elena salvar sus vidas? Aun falta una enorme sorpresa más… ¿Quién será? Dejen sus teorías de cómo terminaran en los reviews, me encanta leerlas. ¡Los veo en el próximo episodio final!


	7. Día 06: El inevitable final

Día 06: El inevitable final

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no me iré sin Zick"? ¿Estás loca? ¡Hay gente realmente mala allá afuera! … no será que tu también…

\- ¡Soy yo Mattie estoy bien! Es sólo que… no puede quedarse así, ellos nos necesitan, además mi madre está allá, ella nos defenderá!

\- ¡Patty reacciona! ¡Tu madre está de parte de ellos no nos va a ayudar!

\- ¡Mi mamá no es mala, debe estar hechizada!

\- ¿Y desde cuando podemos con hechizos? ¡Ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que está pasando!

\- Mira, yo solo sé que mi mamá nos trajo a Zick aquí y nos separo, después ya no recuerdo más. Sé que esa gente es peligrosa y debemos sacar a los chicos y a mi madre de aquí… ¡Ella está influenciada, en cuanto me vea, nos ayudara! ¡Así que vamos! – Patty salió con una firme determinación, mientras su amiga la seguía con resignación.

* * *

En el centro de la cueva todo iba bien para la nueva Señora de las Anguanas, su sobrino favorito y su amiga ya estaban en posición, y aunque el luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía liberarse de aquella máquina.

-¡No te esfuerces mi pequeño, después de esto ya no tendrás energía! ¡Ningún tipo de hecho!

\- Yo… no… te lo… permitiré… ( _Sí le pasa algo a Elena… jamás me lo perdonaré_ )

\- ¡Pequeño e iluso Zick! ¡Esta vez tu tía ha ganado y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer! ¡Smirnov la palanca! – La madre de Patty comenzó a bajar la palanca, hasta que un gritó se escuchó resonar con eso.

\- ¡Madre no!

\- ¡Patty estás despierta! ¿Qué… qué es todo esto? ¿Qué les ibas a hacer?

\- Hija, ahora no es momento.

\- ¡Yo sé que te tienen atrapada, lucha contra esto! ¡Esas brujas no podrán contigo!

\- ¡Hay Patty definitivamente heredaste lo impertinente e ingenua de tu padre! – La señora Smirnov chasqueó los dedos y dos Anguanas sujetaron a su hija y a su amiga respectivamente. - ¡Yo no estoy atrapada de ninguna manera, estoy más libre que nunca en la vida!

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No!

\- ¡Estoy harta de tantas impertinencias! ¡Smirnov si no bajas ya la palanca quedarás fuera! –Ermelia gritó desde su contenedor.

\- Tranquila mi señora, inmediatamente.

La madre de Patty bajo la palanca y el sonido de la máquina lleno todo el lugar. Grandes luces comenzaron a verse por todas partes. Del abdomen de Zick salía un tubo que se iluminó con una gran luz blanca, que pasaba hacia el contenedor de Ermelia, quien poco a poco se iba "drenando" en el cuerpo de Elena. Ambos chicos gritaban ante el inmenso dolor que sentían, aunque en sus mentes, sólo podían pensar en el dolor del otro y que era el inevitable fin. Las Anguanas miraban maravilladas la escena, mientras Patty y Mattie no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Cuando la máquina llegó al 90% se detuvo de pronto. De la entrada hacia la palanca, alguien había lanzado una especie de flecha que la detenía.

-¿Pero ahora quién se interpone en mi camino? – La voz de Ermelia resonó furiosa en la paredes de la cueva.

\- ¿Ya no reconoces a tu esposo Ermelia?

\- ¡Gustav! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Tú estabas de mente!

\- ¡Tú me pusiste de mente con tus medicamentos y experimentos! ¡En cuanto moriste yo comencé a vivir! ¡Sí tan sólo hubiera escuchado a mi hermano cuando me advirtió que eras un monstruo!

\- ¡Qué tierno! Pero… no me interesas… ¡Atrápenlo inútiles!

Patty golpeo con el codo a la Anguana que la sujetaba y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Zick, luego de unas palmadas, el reaccionó, aunque un poco aturdido.

-¡Zick despierta tú tía!

\- ¿Qué?... ¡Elena salva a Elena!

\- ¡Yo no puedo hazlo tú! – Patty comenzó a liberar a Zick, al ver que tenía dificultades, Mattie se acercó y ayudo a su amiga. Mientras tanto las Anguanas intentaban detener al tío de Zick, pero el se movía mucho más ágil que ellas. Una vez que Zick estuvo libre, se cruzó con dificultad la escena de pelea, e intento llegar hasta donde estaba su amiga, aun inconsciente, en ese momento, la tía Ermelia, que ya estaba casi sólida en su contenedor le gritó.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla Zick o nos desconectarás a ambas! Igual si tu tío lo hace conmigo!

\- ¡Eso ya no me interesa quiero que desaparezcas!

\- ¡Tío detente Elena está en peligro! ¡Devuélvemela ahora!

\- Lo siento querido, pero ya me diste suficiente dom, el que requería para la posesión.

La máquina se reactivo y llegó al cien, Ermelia terminó de solidificarse y apareció dentro del cuerpo de Elena.

-¡Elena! – Los ojos de Zick estaban horrorizados. - ¿Qué le hiciste vieja maldita?

\- Ella se ha ido sobrino… pero no te preocupes.. ¡Le harán compañía pronto!

Las Anguanas comenzaron a atacarlos. Zick se defendía tratando de lanzarle rayos indirectos, pero el dolor en su mente de lo ocurrido no lo dejaba pensar bien.

-¿Por qué no entraste antes? – Gritó Zick a su tío luego de que lo protegiera de un ataque.

\- Por que estaba buscando su base. Sí logramos hacer que entre en el contenedor, podríamos tratar de revertir el proceso. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

\- Haremos lo que sea para que ella regrese.

\- ¡Zick! ¡Zick! – Patty y Mattie lo alcanzaron. - ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

\- Necesito regresar a mi tía al contenedor, ayúdenme a distraer a las demás Anguanas.

\- ¡Cómo digas! - Las chicas comenzaron a agarrar los frascos con pociones y comenzaban a lanzarlos al asar a las brujas, achicándolas, desapareciéndolas o transformándolas en otras cosas hasta que llegaron con…

\- ¡Te lo advierto Patricia Smirnov baja eso! ¡No sabes lo que puede hacer!

\- ¡Ya no me darás más órdenes madre! – Y Patty lanzó el frasco a su madre, convirtiéndola en gato. El camino se fue liberando para Zick y Gustav, hasta que quedaron frente a frente con Ermelia.

\- ¡Se acabó el juego Ermelia regresa al contendor!

\- ¡Lo siento pequeño domador, pero aun no tengo ganas de morir!

\- ¡Es una lástima porque…! " **¡Te ordenó detenerte!"**

\- ¡No puedo moverme!

\- ¡Pero cómo! ¡ Zick, ella no es un monstruo! – Preguntó sorprendido el guardián.

\- No tal vez, pero si en su esencia… siendo un fantasma comió algunos, y esa esencia me permitirá controlarla. – Zick despegó una parte del contenedor y la hizo entrar ahí, cual dombox.

\- ¡Qué pasa con este inútil cuerpo no puedo moverme! – Ermelia entro sin mas remedio a su contenedor. Zick se acostó en su camilla y el tío movió los controles de la máquina.

\- ¡Ya encontré cómo revertirla!

\- ¡Sí lo haces te juro que me vengaré!

\- ¡Pero no por ahora! ¡Realmente deseo que finalmente, la muerte nos separé! – Y tal cual la primera vez, la máquina se accionó cuando Gustav bajó la palanca. El proceso iba en reversa. La energía se desprendía del cuerpo de Elena, mientras que volvía al tubo hacía Zick. Los gritos del desgarrador dolor de Ermelia se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Patty y Mattie observaban con terror, mientras que Bombo comenzaba a reaccionar del suelo. Finalmente, Ermelia dio un último gran grito y su espectro negro se desvaneció. El cuerpo inerte de Elena cayó al suelo del contendor, mientras que Zick comenzaba a reaccionar de poco en poco. Apenas Patty se acerco para ayudarlo, el domador ya estaba libre y corrió abriendo la puerta del contenedor.

\- ¡Elena, Elena! ¿Puedes escucharme? – La tomo en sus manos mientras la agitaba para hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¿Zick? – dijo la guardiana con una voz débil. Los ojos del domador se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrazo dulcemente.

\- ¡Estás aquí! – Los presentes miraban con ternura el reencuentro. - ¿Te sientes bien? – La ayudo a incorporarse.

\- Sí, sólo algo mareada, pero bien.

\- ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! – Zick volvió a abrazar a su amiga fuertemente, Elena cruzo los ojos con Patty y ella le sonrío con aprobación.

\- ¡Sí todo súper tierno y todo pero yo quiero irme a casa!

\- Sí, ya es hora. – Zick se puso de pie, mientras ayudaba a Elena a levantarse.

\- Zick… tengo muchas disculpas que darte, todo lo que nos decías sobre…- Patty vio a Bombo comerse un moco mientras saltaba feliz y cantaba que sus amigos estaban bien – sobre estas cosas. Siempre nos burlamos de ti y todo era verdad.

\- No te preocupes, es algo muy difícil de aceptar, sólo éramos unos niños.

\- Igual lo sentimos. – Patty le dio un codazo a su amiga.

\- ¡Sí, sí, tenías razón!

\- ¡Para ser francos, han madurado, hubo una ocasión en que tuvimos que rescatarlas de un dragón, pero no pudieron con la verdad! – Elena miro molesta a Zick recordando su club de fans.

\- ¿De verdad eso paso? ¡No recuerdo nada de eso!

\- No te preocupes, te borramos la memoria porque no pudiste con la realidad. De hecho…

\- No lo hagas esta vez, por favor. Te juro que no diré nada… es sólo que, quiero recordar la verdad sobre mi madre.

\- ¡Es verdad ahora es un gato! – Dijo Mattie.

\- ¡Quién diría que este era el verdadero club de mejora de la ciudad!

\- De acuerdo… pero deben ser muy prudentes con esto.

\- ¡Lo juramos!- Dijeron ambas en coro.

\- ¡Bien! – Les sonrió Zick.

\- ¿Amigos los cuatro? – Patty tendió su mano amistosamente a Zick, Elena se molesto un poco y le dio su mano.

\- ¡Si claro "amigos" los cuatro! – La pelirroja hizo énfasis a la palabra, mientras estrechaba la mano de su compañera.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos, podría decirse que, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Zick y Elena volvieron a la secundaria con tranquilidad, Patty y Mattie finalmente los trataban como compañeros.

El tío Gustav volvió a la casa Barrymore para disculparse con su hermano mayor y hacer las pases. Todo parecía estar bien al fin. Zick y Elena parecían haberse librado finalmente de la tía Ermelia…

* * *

-¡Ojalá pudiéramos librarnos de tanta tarea! – Elena puso en su escritorio una pila de libros.

\- Con todo lo que paso descuidamos un poco la escuela. – Zick se sentó junto a su amiga.

\- ¡Aun no puedo creer que Patty Smirnov se haya disculpado contigo y ahora sea nuestra amiga!

\- Supongo que a veces la gente cambia. Me dio un poco de lástima por ella, su madre convertida dos veces en un ser maligno diferente con tal de ser inmortal.

\- Creo que no le gustaba tener alma. Lo bueno es que su tía la esta cuidando bien, se ve más tranquila. ¡Lo que aun no puedo creer que hayas sido su novio! –Dijo Elena volteándose un poco y con notable molestia.

\- No fui su novio, estaba hechizado.

\- Hechizado, enamorado, da lo mismo.

\- Créeme que ella no es mi chica especial, pequeña celosa. – Elena dio la espalda a su amigo mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¡Eres un tonto!

\- ¿Sabes? Volví a salar tu vida, deberías ser más amable conmigo.

\- ¡Pues yo me metí en ese lío por ir a salvarte a ti! ¿No recuerdas?

\- ¡Sí lo se! Lo que no entiendo es, sí el collar ya se había fusionado a mi, ¿Cómo hiciste para que recuperara mi control mental?

\- ¡Eso no tiene ninguna importancia… iré a cambiar a Bombolo!

\- Sí la tiene, yo quiero saber.

\- ¡Ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

La sensación de paz había vuelto a ellos. Pero los dos desconocían que había más secretos que desconocían. La hada del bosque que tenía Elena en su tocador, desapareció mientras ellos discutían. Mientras tanto en la escuela, la profesora Gray cerraba su libro sobre hechizos y Anguanas, por otra parte, una gata color café, sonreía mientras veía unas luces aparecer en el cielo oscuro de Old Mill. Sí, los días de encanto habían terminado.

FIN

* * *

Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que la siguieron hasta aquí, especialmente a mis domers preferidos, William, gracias por seguir la historia y por animarme e inspirarme a hacerla. A Mily, Elisa, Lorena, Ramiro por leerla y apoyarme siempre con sus reviews y armado de teorías locas, y finalmente a mi hermana, ¡por siempre ayudarme y escuchar mis historias locas! Estoy por comenzar otro long, espero contar con su lectura, ¡Gracias y hasta el próximo!


End file.
